He is Servant Jester
by NightAngelo'0
Summary: "You heard of the Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Caster, Assassin, Berserker, and even the Avenger. Now adding to the list, I bring you the Jester. The list just never ends." Fate Stay Night!Universe Eight!Servants.
1. Prologue

**–Disclaimer**

I do not own Naruto and Fate/Stay Night, and neither do I make any money from writing this. (I just got to cover my tracks after all.)

**–A/N (1)**

Well this is a fiction that I felt like writing for no actual reason. **-Warning-** I probably will get more than a few facts wrong, some casts may act out of character, and my memory was never really one of my strong points.

º*º

* * *

><p><strong>–Prologue<strong>

(Well isn't this _nice_.)

Naruto thought with a smile on his face.

Someone had the bright idea to summon him way up in air, so now he was technically falling towards the house beneath him - actually, 'falling' might not be the right word here, the word 'floating' seems to fit more to be honest.

Correction - Naruto was floating down from the night sky, very slowly.

He scratched his head in confusion before crossing his arms.

(Maybe I should have put more thought into this before agreeing.)

While still floating in the air, Naruto dipped his head slightly as he felt the information pour into him.

_The Holy Grail War_

_Masters and Servants_

_Heroes of Myths and Legends_

_All fighting for a chance to get their wish granted_

(Yeah, I acted way too quickly.)

Boredom can really dull the mind, and the ability to think ahead was never his specialty.

This is an actual fact.

He was always more the _in-the-moment_ kind of guy, making snap judgments based on his whim.

With one of his hands cupping the back of his neck, his fingers feeling through his own blond hair, Naruto pretty much just shrugged his shoulders, and had both his hands in a _'what-can-you-do'_ position.

(Oh well, what's done is done.)

Answering the call for this party may not have been the wisest of ideas, but he can't back out now.

Truthfully speaking, summoning Naruto as a Servant shouldn't even be possible. Considering what he is, this goes against more than a few rules.

But then again, most rules usually have an exception - and this is Naruto we're talking about here, so you can just go ahead and throw all sense of logic out of the window.

The pair of cerulean blue eyes soon noted the house below him.

(I should get to the house already. My so-call Master is still waiting for me inside.)

There are probably some clues you all could use to deduce how Naruto came to this conclusion, but he really just based this on practically nothing.

Naruto chuckled as he shook his head, and then he floated his way to what appeared to be the front door.

"Now let's see what I got to work with," Naruto said to no-one in particular.

For some reason, there doesn't seem to be any doorbell installed, so he knocked on the door three times and waited.

As he stood around, he made use of his time to look over the information that this so-called 'Holy Grail' granted him.

The stage that the coming war was a place called 'Fuyuki city'.

Pretty much a simple town, mostly inhabited with people of ordinary lives, and they would be left unaware of the epic tales that would soon unfold beneath the moonlit sky.

"Come on," Naruto said with a bit of impatience.

The front door of his supposed-Master's house was still close.

"Hello," Naruto said as he pulled up the lid for where the letters go in. "Anyone inside called for a Servant."

After closing the lid, Naruto continued to wait.

To idle his time, Naruto shortly slapped on his pants like he was playing on a drum.

He was starting to consider breaking in, but Naruto stopped himself when he finally heard some footsteps from inside.

The door opened and he was greeted by a young girl.

"Well hello there Ojou-san," Naruto said as he flashed the girl a 'nice-guy' smile. "Is the Master in the house?

The girl's hair was black and was put into twin-tails, with black ribbons to hold them in place. She wore a red turtleneck shirt with a white cross design on the chest, a black skirt that is dangerously a bit short (to be honest), and also some socks reaching up to her thighs. Her shoes… _meh_.

She would be consider a pretty good looking girl if it wasn't for the face she was making.

In an attempt to properly describe it, she had a look of total disbelief.

And look, one of her eyes was twitching.

º*º

* * *

><p>-Scene change-<p>

"Nice looking place you got here," Naruto remarked as he looked around the living room.

He caught his own reflection smiling back at him on the glass, and he can't say he was displeased with his outfit.

The first thing that caught the eye was the orange long-sleeved jacket with its front left opened, showing the black sleeveless body-armor with metal lining. Then were the black suspenders that bind the back of the jacket onto his torso, with a red spiraling circle positioned at the area between the shoulder blades. His multi-tool holster tied around one of the legs of his pants, two more holsters at his back side. He was also wearing shin-guards, and open-toed shoes. Last of all was his leaf symbol head-protector with the black bandanna, rather than being on his forehead, Naruto instead had it hung around his neck.

The body wasn't bad, and it should be worth it considering that more than a few of his abilities were now unavailable to him. He'll get them all back afterwards but still, and it wasn't like he was new to the idea of putting his mind in an different body.

Although some of the stuff (*cough*armor) wasn't something he would wear, it did somewhat matches his style.

"Unbelievable."

Naruto looked back to the girl as she was muttering to herself about something.

"Otou-sama, why would you even do this to me? I don't ever recall you being this kind of character."

(Should I tell her that I can hear everything she's saying?)

Naruto thought to himself before deciding no.

Apparently all the clocks in the house were off by an hour for whatever reasons.

He watched as she later sighed out with disappointment before she turned to him.

She asked him. "What kind of Servant knocks on the front door?"

"And who actually summon a Servant up in the air?" Naruto retorted back with a bit of humor in his voice. If he was any flightless hero, he would have smashed right through the roof.

The girl looked away from him and then mumbled something under her breath. Naruto picked it up with his hearing and it sounded like, "It wasn't my fault, it was a slight miscalculation."

"Anyway Ojou-san," he called out to her. "Are you saying that you're a Master?"

From what he can feel, there doesn't seem to be anyone else around.

Actually, it seemed that they're the only two people in the house.

"Yes," the girl answered with a tone as she was feeling challenged. "Why? Am I not good enough to be your Master?"

Before he answered, Naruto tilted his head as he let his eyes wandered. "Well, I was on the idea that I got summoned for a coming war." He then looked back at her, never dropping his on-going smile. "So you could say that I wasn't expecting to be paired up with someone who's so… _green_."

"…" Her eyes narrowed on him, not taking too kindly on his tone.

"What proof do you have that tells me that you're a Master?" Naruto asked as he smiled. "If I have to be blunt, I don't think you should have any business being on the battlefield."

It was safe to say that the girl didn't think too fondly of him.

She brought up her arm, and Naruto noted the strange red markings on the presented limb.

"These are the 'Command Seals', three absolute orders that are given to each of the participating Masters. This is good enough for you to recognize me now, correct?"

Naruto momentarily stood silent before he clicked his tongue against the inside of his mouth. "So a Master is merely someone who holds these little inks on their arm?"

"That's generalizing it a bit, but yes."

His face stayed neutral before he just accepted it as how it is.

But he never dropped his smile.

"Well if that's how it works, then I won't say anymore," Naruto replied as he shrugged his shoulders before he approached her. "So by your summoning, I had answered your call. And by here the pact between us is made on this day." He looked at her with a face of promise mischief. "The name's Naruto. And it looks like we will be working together, Ojou-san."

Forming a fist with his right hand, he extended his arm and held it up towards the girl.

Instead of accepting, she stared at his clenched fist with a frowned before answering back. "Indeed so." She crossed her arms and took a more defensive pose. "I'm Tohsaka Rin."

Ignoring the fact that she dismissed his offered limb, Naruto allowed it and shoved it aside.

"I can't say I'm familiar of a hero of that name," the identified Rin told him. "But never mind that," she shook her head and looked at him. She looked as though she was searching for something. "Where's your sword?"

Naruto tilted his head at the question. "…I don't follow?"

"Your sword," Rin repeated herself like it was supposed to be obvious. "You must have a sword to be a Saber."

Naruto chuckled as he scratched his head. "I don't know what make you think that I belong to the Saber class. Do I really look like one?"

Rin chose not to answer that question.

"You had to be Saber," she said. "All the six other Servant classes had been summoned already. Saber is the only one left. I even wasted half of my supply of gems for it."

"Oh, well now I'm embarrassed for you," Naruto shrugged as he answered back. "You asked for a Saber, but instead you got a Jester."

"Jester?" Rin repeated with down-casted like expression. "…Are you kidding me?"

"Nope."

Naruto looked again and nodded in confirmation.

He's Servant-class Jester, the Hero of Absurdity.

Naruto was treated to a sight of Rin visibly shaking as she muttered under her breath, "So even with these conditions, I still couldn't pull a Saber?"

He then watched her take a deep breath before continuing.

"…Okay, not a problem," Rin said with a bit of strain in her voice. Naruto can slightly feel the inner rage going on inside her. "You're still a Heroic Spirit, so I can still work with this."

"That's the spirit, optimism all the way."

Naruto offered her a thumbs-up.

"I really blew it," Rin sighed. "And I got no-one else but myself to blame for this."

"Ya'know, there's nothing wrong with having a Jester."

"Maybe not, but I rather have something that I know even slightly instead of an unknown," Rin said as she looked away.

His partner was a bit of a stiff, and she seemed to have a bit of a trust-issue. The girl who'd summoned him here seemed to follow a set of rules for herself, not allowing others to get close to her out of some inner conflict - or something like that.

No matter. With Naruto around, she will open up to him in due time.

People always do, but whether out of camaraderie or spite are up to them.

"Jester," Rin called out to him. Her voice sounded a bit more strained than before. "…Why is it that I can't see any of your abilities?"

She had tried to use the 'Master's perception' to look into her Servant's five stats, skills and his 'Noble Phantasm', but she instead got a bunch of question marks and unknowns.

"Oh that," Naruto said before shrugging it off so carefree like. "…_meh_."

"What do you mean? Explain yourself," Rin ordered him as she was getting fed up of his antics. "I won't be able to properly formulate and utilize battle strategies without a clear idea of your strengths and weaknesses."

"Well if that's all it is, then don't worry about it," Naruto told her with a playful tone. "My greatness can be whatever you want it to be, and when I put my mind to it, there are very few things that can get the better of me. You can use that for your little schemes and plotting."

Naruto was then treated to the sight of Rin going through various expressions before finally calming down.

"…I'm going to bed," Rin told him as she made her way out the door. "I'll deal with this headache in the morning."

As he watched her walked up the stairs, he can hear still mumbling about something. "Maybe after a good rest, I can think better."

"Alright," Naruto replied as he waved goodbye. "Sweet dreams."

He heard her let out a groan before disappearing from view.

(Well that was fun.)

He smirked as he heard the door upstairs slamming shut.

"Quite a partner I have here," he chuckled. "But what should I do now?"

Taking a look to his left, and then to his right.

He clicked his tongue as he scratched his head.

"And who the heck am I even talking to?"

No one answered him, obviously.

(I guess I might as well get to work.)

He thought to himself with a grin.

Seeing as Naruto had nothing to do at the moment, he figured he might as well have a look around.

So one moment Naruto was alone - and the next moment he wasn't.

º Prologue END º

* * *

><p><strong>–AN (2):**

Well here's the prologue. If any of you were wondering, the actual following chapters would be longer than this.

º*º

* * *

><p>–Name: Naruto(?)<p>

Master: Rin Tohsaka

Servant class: Jester

Alternate class: Caster, Assassin, Berserker, Saver

Alignment: Chaotic Good

Origin: -?-

STR: -?-

CON: -?-

SPD: -?-

MGI: -?-

LCK: -?-

Noble Phantasm: -?-

–Legend

-?-

–Class Skill

-?- x2

–Personal Skill

-?- x5

–Noble Phantasm

-?- x2

º*º

* * *

><p><strong>–AN (3):**

Making up his skill set is such a pain, but I think I got what is I needed for Naruto to fit into a Jester class.


	2. Chapter 1: To get it out of the way

**–Disclaimer**

I do not own Naruto and Fate/Stay Night. I make no money from writing this. (I just got to cover my tracks after all.)

**–A/N (1)**

Gave it a week since the prologue, and I'm glad to see that this idea was well received. Now let see if I can meet any those expectations of yours.

To answer the question of why I chose Naruto out of the whole bunch, it's mostly because he's the only one I can think of that could actually affect the Fate/Stay Night storyline. Using either one of the Uchiha, Hyūga, the other tail-beast hosts, or the other miscellaneous doesn't seem to have as much influence in my mind. At best, I can only see a retelling of the plot with just a replacement of another character - and I want to try to get away from that.

**-Warning-** I probably will get more than a few facts wrong, some casts may act out of character, and my memory was never really one of my strong points. I also tend to use dashes (-) a lot in my writing (and I'm not sorry for that.)

º*º

* * *

><p><strong>–Chapter 1: To get it out of the way<strong>

_A gigantic island turtle surfs the sea of cloud. _

_On the back of the creature, a figure was seated in his temple in a meditative state._

_A blonde hair man with the looks of someone in his early twenties, however his true age is far beyond his outward appearance._

_The place was kept remarkably clean despite its size._

_"I have a proposition for you."_

_A voice echoed in the room._

_The blond man didn't answer, so the voice continued._

_"How would you like to meet some of humanities' greatest?"_

_His eyes still shut, the elderly yet youthful looking man replied back in an interested tone._

_ "I'm listening."_

º*º

* * *

><p>-Present-<p>

The morning came, and the date was the first of February.

Naruto looked away from his work table and at the floor above.

"She's awake."

Rin was connected to him by the Master and Servant bond, so they can slightly feel each other's action.

"Yeah Boss, we know, we felt that too," said a person seated next to him, he look like complete replica of Naruto. "Who're you even saying that to anyway?" He asked, giving him a puzzled look.

"Oh leave him alone," said another Naruto look-a-like. "If Boss wanted to say something, then who are we to deny him?"

"Whatever man," third copy of Naruto shook his head. "But do you think the girl would like that we turned on the heating?"

It was a cold morning so they had switched on the central heating. Although the cold doesn't bother them, they all figured that their sleeping partner would appreciate waking up to a warm house.

"I don't see why she wouldn't," the original Naruto answered with a shrug. He then went back to filling the single long piece of paper in front of him with ink writing.

In the living room of the Tohsaka's residence, there were five figures seated around a table - Naruto and his four clones. They were each writing and crafting something from the materials on the table.

"Hey, she won't be mad that we used some of her things right?" One of three previous clones asked.

"Hopefully not, but it had to be done," the fourth clone shrugged. "Most of Boss' stuff didn't come with him when he got summon. So we now have to make do with what we got."

"That's true," answered the second Naruto copy. "And it's a good thing that Boss has complete understanding of chakra, or else this stuff wouldn't even work." Noting the once ordinary papers and ink-bottles that later got enchanted by the original Naruto.

With his complete know-how over the subject, Naruto only need to get his hands on some magical energy, and then with a little conversion, a little creativity, and hello there we have chakra (or at least something like it).

"Oh stop it, you guys are going to make me blush," the original Naruto playfully waved. "And again, thank you all for helping me out here."

"Whatever Boss," the third Naruto answered. "Just remember our agreement."

"Yeah, do some of the work with us and we won't just bail."

"Don't worry, I remember," the original Naruto replied.

He learnt this during his days as the seventh leader of his village. Apparently if the original didn't want to do the work, then that would be the same for the clones. It was an odd experience for Naruto to have his five clones giving the finger in a synchronized action before ditching him.

"Where's number five?

"In the kitchen," the original Naruto answered.

"Oh breakfast," one of the Naruto clones said. "But wouldn't the little lady be mad if we used her kitchen without her permission.

"No idea, but look," one of the clones pointed to the doorway. "She's here, so let just ask her."

Rin stood in the doorway while in her yellow sleeping gown, and she was looking at them with a twitching expression.

"Morning."

" "Morning!" "

Naruto and his clones happily greeted with a wave.

It was then at that time that another Naruto clone cheerfully came into the room with a plate of food on his tray.

"Who wants breakfast?"

Rin didn't answered back, she instead stood still with a harden look for a moment before facing away from them.

She suddenly felt a tremendous headache.

"Oh God, there's more of him."

º*º

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

"So you can make copies of yourself?" Rin questioned him after taking a sip of her hot drink.

"Yep," the lone Naruto in the room smiled at her, he beat his chest with a clenched fist. The other clones had already dispersed a while ago. "It's one of my many skills."

"Your skills you say," Rin said as she pondered. "Are there anything special about them? Besides for you to give me a headache of course."

"Digging for details? I like that," Naruto give her a thumbs-up. "My clones are technically me and they share some of my skills. They also make great scouts." His smile started to drop at this point. "Any information they learn will also be sent back to me." He left off with what seem to be a frown.

"Is something the matter Jester?" Rin asked as she finished off the last of her breakfast. It wasn't a great meal, but it wasn't a poor one either. It's decent enough, like something made by a dad.

"When you went to bed, I sent some of my clones to scout the city," Naruto told her. "One felt something and went to check out the house near the crossroad from here."

"I think I know the house you're speaking off," Rin said as she set down her drink. She already came to a few ideas of what he found, but still she asked. "What did your clone find?"

"A murder scene," Naruto bluntly stated. "Three bodies dead and a child left bounded with his eyes covered. It happened somewhere before you even summon me, so the one who'd done this was already long gone when my clone arrived." Naruto didn't know those people, and he knew how easy a life can be taken. But still, what kind a person will he be if he just walked away after feeling the despair the child felt. "I reported a call to the authorities before putting the child to rest. You have no problem with that right?"

"…I see." Rin said as she nodded. "No, what you did was fine."

"You're taking this better than I thought you would?" Naruto noted. "I figure you'll give me a bigger reaction."

Rin meet Naruto in the eye. "As a magus, I'm familiar with the concept of death. It's not something I can shy away from," Rin answered him with a harden look. "Did you get anything from the murder scene?"

"You can bet I did, I got a look of the one who did this."

"You did?" Rin asked with a surprised tone in her voice.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I'm sending you an image to your head."

"Wait my head?" Rin asked before she suddenly felt something pop into her mind.

In the image, there was tall feminine figure in a family room. She had a body that Rin can't help but envy, really long purple hair that was enough to nearly touch the ground, and for some reason there was a blindfold covering her eyes. In her hand was a dagger with a bit of blood on the blade and the chains.

There was also a certain air about her, not something a normal human can give off.

The woman in the picture was definitely a Servant, unless this somehow became the common outfit of an everyday female murderer, it was a good bet to assume this was another Servant like Jester - But which one?

"Unfortunately that was all I can get from the bodies," Naruto told her. "I won't be able to get a better read of the woman until I see her myself."

"What do you mean by that Jester?" Rin asked as she looked back at him. "And how did you see her? You said she was gone when the clone arrived."

"I have a skill that can read the mind of people I touch," Naruto answered with a wave. "Even those that's dead."

"You can? No, never mind that," Rin shook her head. "Jester, that woman was a Servant," she told him. "But which class is she, the Assassin?"

"Probably, I'm willing to put some money on it," Naruto answered. "I can't really tell how she could fit into the other classes from the way she looks. But then again, we can't just judge someone by what we see. For all we know, she could shape her form like I can."

"…You can shape-shift?"

To answer that question, Naruto gave a demonstration.

Showing was more believing.

Rin watched as her Servant phased out and then in his place was a carbon copy of her. The only difference was that the copy was dressed in the outfit she had when she first met him, and also had that smile on her face.

"…Cloning, item-crafting, mind-reading, and transformation," Rin counted them off. "I don't recall a hero that can do all those things." She said as she pondered. "Is Naruto actually a title for something rather than a person's name?"

"You remembered it?" The Rin-copy uttered with a surprised tone, even the voice was identical. He shook his head with a grateful smile. "No, Naruto is not a title. It really is my name."

"Really?" Rin peak an eyebrow at him, "Then how is it I never heard of you?"

"Oh I'm just someone no longer worth remembering," Naruto shrugged with a sad look, but grinning back at her.

"What are you happy about?"

"Oh nothing," Naruto playfully chirped while still in Rin's form. "I'm just touched to hear you say my name."

"And why is that?"

"Because it'd been a long time since anyone ever said it to me," Naruto told her. "Thank you Rin."

Rin looked away as she felt a bit uncomfortable to face him for some reason. "No need to thank me. I didn't do anything that great."

"It may not mean much to you, but it means a whole lot to me," Naruto snickered while still in her form.

It bothered Rin a bit to see a copy of her do something that's out of character, but she can't feel it in her to reprimand her Servant at the moment. It probably has something to do with that genuine happiness he showed her.

"By the way, I'd been meaning to ask you something." Naruto suddenly said to her. In one of his open hands, an item suddenly appeared in his grip. "Where exactly did you get this? I was surprised to find this here when you went to bed."

It was a tri-prong throwing knife with a seal engraved on the handle.

Rin blinked in surprise as she recognized it. It was the relic she bought from that random antique shop she was drawn to by whatever reasons. The shopkeeper practically gave it to her - But wait, who was that again?

Ah– no matter. It's not important.

The relic in her Servant's hand was different than she last seen it. Instead of the rusted scrap of metal it was before, the knife was now restored to its pristine form.

"I bought it from a shop," she answered. "I felt some magical energy coming from it, so I used it as the catalyst for the summoning."

"Really," Naruto noted. "I'm surprised."

"You're surprised? Why?" She asked as she lifted an eyebrow at him. "It ties to you doesn't it?"

"I guess it does… I can use this, but this originally belonged to my old man," Naruto told her as he let the knife vanish from his hand. "So I'm not sure quite why you got me instead of him." He paused as a thought crossed his mind. "Wait, did you eat anything before doing the summoning?"

"Why does that have to do with anything?"

"Just humor me."

"…I did eat something just to calm myself last night," Rin replied carefully. "It was miso ramen."

"That's explains it."

"What, why?"

(The knife, ramen, and the girl's fox like nature. Was there anyone else she could've possibly drawn?)

"Oh nothing, just a little inside joke," Naruto answered her as he waved his hand. "More importantly, what's the agenda of the day?"

Rin frowned as she looked to the clock in the room. The dial had already been set back to the correct time. "It's already far too late for school. And I don't feel like staying in the house all day."

"School?"

Rin ignored his question and looked Naruto over. "Would you take a different form already? Preferably something that doesn't draw any attention to you."

"What, oh, I get it," Naruto said while still staying in Rin's form. "If you're worry about people seeing me, then don't worry." He winked at her. "Even if people see me, they won't see me."

"Even if they see you, they won't see you?" Rin furrowed her eyebrow at her copy. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Naruto looked at her with a knowing grin.

_"Oh just wait and I'll show you."_

A voice echoed in Rin's head.

Oh great, he had telepathy as well. Is there anything that her Servant can't do?

º*º

* * *

><p>-Outside-<p>

Naruto floated by Rin's side as she strolled around the streets of Fuyuki.

For whatever reasons, Rin was wearing her red coat over her school uniform.

_"Jester,"_ Rin said through their telepathic line._ "I won't call you by your name anymore until you change out of that form."_

_"Go ahead, I already know you remembered and that's enough for me." _

What Rin was referring to was her Servant floating in the air, while still in the complete copy of her body from last night. She was not appreciating how her Servant was giving her a good view of what's underneath the mini-skirt.

_"And what got you so bothered? Only you can see me, and this was your outfit."_

Naruto nonchalantly said as he drifted around as the air carried him.

_"By the way, you shouldn't be worried about your looks. You definitely have it."_

Rin would've say something but didn't as she was greeted by a full blown view of her underwear to her face – It disturbs her a bit about how accurate he is.

While Rin was considering the idea of wasting a command spell so that her Servant would never take her form again, she can't help but noticed how the surrounding public acted around them – Around her Servant.

Despite Naruto's complete disregard to the idea of secrecy, the public went on their day as if nothing was out of the ordinary. They all seem to avoid facing her Servant, some even walked around him as if not wanting to even know he's there.

_"You can see it can't you?" _Naruto poked at her. _"Everyone doesn't even know I'm here."_

Rin nodded in agreement.

"_This is something exaggerated in my history. Although it's not that far off," _Naruto explained to Rin._ "While ignoring my existence, the people would just go on with their business. They would avoid looking at me, they would avoid acknowledging me, and they would even force themselves to forget about me."_

_"Your history,"_ Rin asked him._ "You really live a life like this?"_

_"Yeah, after all,"_ Naruto floated off as he reverted back to his Servant form. _"I'm just somebody whom everyone turned their back on."_

In a distant memory, Naruto recall the time as he last saw his home village.

The inside of the once prosperous village was emptied. All the homes were run down, affected by the flow of time. All the people were already gone, left long ago to join the new city. No one even knew he was there. He watched from the side-line in the front of the gathered crowd as the people worked to demolish his old home for something new. Change was inevitable and nothing last forever – Well, mostly nothing.

"_Jester, what are you doing?_"

Naruto looked to the girl that interrupted his thought.

_"Is something the matter?"_

_"Yes, I would like to know what __you __were doing?"_ Rin repeated her question. _"You said something and then floated off there with distant look on your face."_

_"Oh you mean 'that', don't worry about it."_ Naruto waved off her concerns. _"I was just having a flashback."_ He shrugged.

_"…Does that happen often?"_

_"Only when it's absolutely necessary."_ He folded his arm and nodded.

º*º

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

They visited a lot of places in Fuyuki and even at the neighboring city that is connected by the big bridge. There wasn't really anything worth mentioning. Although there was that one place at the Shinto park, but that's a story that can be told in a flashback.

It was night-time when they were returning, and just as they made it to the crossroad from the shopping district. Naruto felt something from up one of the hill path.

After some debate over it, they went to investigate and soon arrived at the place called Ryuudou Temple.

The foundation was set on the outskirt of Miyama, built upon a fallen leyline, and it acts as the keystone for Fuyuki.

"There's a bounded field here Jester." Rin told him as she furrowed her brow.

"Yeah," Naruto replied, he held up a finger and noted an electric shock as he poke something in front of him. "I noticed."

"I should have expected this," Rin chided herself in irritation. "This place already has a natural defense against spiritual being." She looked to Naruto. "Jester, this has to be the work of a magus, perhaps even one of the other Masters and Servants," Rin told him. "It seems the only entrance is through the main gate."

"Well no point standing here," Naruto said with a chuckled in his voice. "Let's go see who we got here."

Naruto floated away while Rin chased after him.

"Wait Jester, we need to have a plan first."

They went up the steps before meeting a figure standing in front of the gate.

In a clear voice, he spoke to them.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you go any further."

The man was dressed in an oriental clothing (robe) that would fit the look of a samurai, his clothing were mostly colored purple, he wield a long single-edge eastern sword – a approximately 1.5 metre-long blade.

(That's a very long sword.)

To be honest, the blade seemed way too long to be practical. But by the air and confident that the purple clothed man seems to carry himself, it's no prop.

He knows how to use it.

"I don't suppose you would mind telling us who you are?" Naruto chuckled.

The other servant meet Naruto's gaze with a stern interest.

"I am Servant Assassin, Sasaki Kojirou."

The identified Servant surprisingly introduced himself.

Both Naruto and Rin froze for the moment as they stood.

"…Okay, I didn't think you actually would. I'll give you that."

_"Be serious Jester," _Rin told Naruto through their telepathic line. She then looked back at the opposing Servant with a curious look. "Servant Assassin, if that's who you say you are. Not that I'm complaining, but why would you give away your name?"

Her confusion is understandable. The name of a Servant is something of a vital importance. By knowing the name of the Servant, one can deduce his weaknesses by looking him up by his legend.

"It's of no importance to anyone of whom I chose to give my name to." Assassin bluntly told her. "And is it not natural for one to identify oneself before combat?"

"Funny guy we have here." Naruto remarked and then a thought occurred in his mind. "Hey purple man, can you wait there for a moment?"

Assassin gave no answered but he kept his eyes on him.

Naruto reached into his jacket and pulled out... a stack of money. He then handed it towards Rin, whom was giving him a confused look.

_"What is this?"_

"Remember, I said I would bet some money on that woman being Assassin. Apparently I lost that bet," he said as he shrugged his shoulders. "It happened sometimes."

Rin looked at him with a dumbfounded look, and caught the money when Naruto suddenly tossed it to her. "Jester. There's a lot in here, where did you even get this kind of money?"

"Oh never you mind, it's not important." Naruto chuckled as he patted her on the head with his palm, ignoring the look she was giving him. _"Rin, what do you think? Should I try to fly over him?"_

_"I don't think so. The bounded field make it so that the only way to enter is through the gate way, and I doubt Assassin would just let us through."_

_"The bounded field huh? I think I might be able to smash right through it, but…"_

_"But…?"_

_"There's a chance that the whole place may blow up if I try to do so," _Naruto told her._ "That'll be bad right?"_

_"…Please tell me you were joking."_

_"No, no I wasn't."_

_"…"_

_"…"_

_"…Jester, please don't blow up the Ryuudou Temple."_

_"Understood," _Naruto said as he gave her a thumbs-up._ "So fight him it is."_

_"You seem confident,"_ Rin noted. _"That's good, but don't let it get to your head. If Assassin who he say he is, then the one you're facing is the famed rival of Miyamoto Musashi."_

_"I have no idea who any of those names are, but I shall keep that in mind."_

_"Just don't die idiot,"_ Rin said as she faced away from him._ "It'll bother me if you did."  
><em>

_"Well we can't have that then," _Naruto said as he chuckled.

Naruto moved away from Rin and faced towards the other Servant. Rin stood back as the tension build between the two Servants, even the wind seems restless.

"Are you now finished with your secret conversation?"

Assassin asked them, there was a hint of a mocking tone in there.

"Yeah, all done," Naruto said as he waved a hand at him. "Thanks for waiting. What a nice guy you are."

Assassin didn't replied and just adjusted the position of his long sword, beckoning Naruto to come face him.

He has a mind like clear water, not one to give into his emotions. Calm, compose, and a man with honor in battle. He's not someone who would gleefully attack the defenseless, but he does seek the trill of clashing blades with a worthy opponent.

"Servant Jester, nice to meet you," Naruto greeted back with a mocking bow. "The name's Naruto. Do try to remember it."

Rin wanted to say but stopped herself when she felt the air around her Servant. Naruto's grin grew wider with a mischievous smile.

"And now as that's over with," Naruto pull out a knife from and juggle it in his hand. It was normal looking steel throwing knife. "Let get this party started."

With one swift throw, the knife flew straight like a bullet from a gun. As impressive as it was, it wasn't much against another Servant. Not until Naruto did something with one of his hand.

He made a single hand seal.

In a blanket of smoke, one knife became many.

He made another hand seal and with a palm thrust.

The wind roared and pushed the many blades towards Assassin.

Clashes of steel can be heard, and not soon after, Assassin cut away the cover of smoke with a swing of his sword.

His eyes kept focus, not a scratch on him.

Over fifty projectiles rushed at him and yet none connected.

(Not done yet.)

He made another hand sign, and any remaining knives around Assassin exploded into flame.

But still not enough, Assassin made a protected dome with his sword that cut away the flame that tries to harm him.

He swung his blade again to meet another incoming attack.

The air scream as the clash of steel came again. Assassin noted the heavier weigh so he parried, he struck but got deflected as well.

A drop of footsteps touched on the ground soon after.

The dust settled, and the two Servants meet the eyes of one another.

"I can never really get anybody with those knives when I want them to," Naruto commented as he let his weapon revolve around him. "I don't have a sword with me Assassin, so I hope this would suffice."

Both his hands gingerly held a single rounded weapon, it was a blade that seems more like a joke than an actual weapon. A large bladed ring with Naruto through the loop, the bladed circumference was not even sharp but blunted.

Can that weapon even be used?

But looks are deceiving than they appear as around the blunted blade was a thin veil of sharpen and condensed magical energy.

No further words were exchange as the fight continued.

Naruto came at him like a wild force, movements were unpredictable, and he charges like the tempest wind. His weapon moved like it has a mind of its own, it even floated aside when Naruto try to threw a few punches in.

Assassin stands against him like an equal, he had no actual stance, he held against the rushing storm like an unyielding force of its own.

More blows parried, attacks were deflected between one another.

(How the heck is he faster than me?)

Naruto exploded by self-detonation and still Assassin held strong and swung the burning flames away.

Assassin cut away the smoke and readied his blade again.

Naruto stood at a few steps below Assassin. His weapon revolve itself in front of him, it stood and floated in a vertical angle. He held one hand in another seal, and then blow.

The wind drawn by the ring intensified the flames that came through the center.

Assassin had no fear from the coming firestorm. With one swing he parted the tunneling flame as he stood his ground.

Naruto held up from his onslaught.

"Hey now, what gives," Naruto let his blade revolve around him as he questioned Assassin with a risen look. "Why did my techniques drop a rank here?"

"I could ask you the same question," Assassin replied. "My body felt slightly restraint as I face you. That's your doing am I right?"

"Who knows," Naruto winked at him with a grin.

"You're an unusual character, a showman with a hunger for attention, your tricks are amusing. I should have taken your head multiple times in our duel, and yet it alludes me." The blade in Assassin's hand sings in agreement. "Interesting, very interesting. You are certainly skilled in your arts, but you're still hiding something. No matter, I shall make you draw it out."

"Oh do try."

The clashed again, each step taken shook the earth beneath them, every exchange made the air scream in a high tune.

They stopped again but this time on equal footing.

"So Assassin, would your Master make an appearance soon? As you can see, mine is here and yet yours is not."

"…Unfortunately, that woman is someone who wishes to hide herself away. Thus leaving me with the position of guarding this gate."

"Trouble in paradise?"

"Hardly," Assassin bluntly replied. "And you. Still you conceal your secrets to me. As a man devoted to the way of the sword, I cannot let this slide. I shall forcefully cut open that veil that hides the mystery from within."

The air shook still as Assassin held his sword in a readied stance.

"**_Hiken_**"

The wind speaks to Naruto.

"**_Tsubame Gaeshi_**"

Naruto read them, not one blade but three came at him in multiple directions.

All path of retreat were closed off in the three dimensional plane.

Once the wind settle, Assassin stood up and look below.

"You are the first to completely avoid that technique."

Naruto stood by Rin's side.

"Yeah, I can't help but cheat though. You mad?"

"Not at all, it's merely just something that I had invested in my lifetime and mastered." Assassin told him.

(Wait, so is he mad?)

"It's not all that special, and merely a trick that came to me when I thought about slaying an elusive sparrow. A speedy little thing, a single cut is not enough to catch it, two or three make somewhat a difference. But it's still not enough, one must strike repeatedly in a single moment. Not something an ordinary human can accomplish."

"Why would you tell me that?"

"Oh my mouth is merely running away from me. But it's like I said, it's not really anything special. I'm merely someone who succeeded since I had nothing else better to do."

Naruto was about to launched again before the latest memory entered his head. A certain knife appeared in his hand and he let it soar into the sky.

_"Rin, there's another Servant in that Temple."_

_"Are you serious?"_

Without waiting to reply, Naruto and Rin blinked away from their position.

A magical dome erupted from where they once stood before falling apart.

A new Servant appeared in front of the gate.

She was a woman dressed a robe that cover her form, and a hood that cover her face.

She certainly gives off the image of a fairy tale witch.

"Servant Caster," Rin muttered as Naruto held her.

They floated in the sky thanks to the assistance of the wind. Naruto held Rin close to his chest, having her seated in one of his arm. His hand held her by the legs, in his other hand held a miniature size of his weapon and the knife he threw earlier.

It was the tri-prong knife from this morning.

_"Servant Caster, and Assassin? A partnership between their two Masters?"_

Rin said to Naruto.

Naruto watched Caster carefully.

The person that reeks of betrayal in her life, she was a woman once treasured by others, later used by others, and then tainted by others. She later gave into becoming the monster they made her seems. But that isn't all, there was something else there, something pure hidden within all that rot.

"Woman, why have you involved yourself in my fight?"

"Silence you fool, I'm merely aiding you since you can't even seem to do your job right."

"What do you mean, I did my job. Jester and his Master had never–" Assassin stopped himself as he realized something. He faces the mentioned name with a look. "The knives from the beginning, I thought something was strange about them but I disregarded it. That was my mistake."

During the veil of smoke, some of the duplicate knives that actually got through the gate went to work, they search the place as the original fought with Assassin.

Before anything else happen, Naruto widen his eyes as he received the latest memory from one of his clones.

_"Rin, we need to leave."_

_"Jester, what's wrong?"_

_"We have an injured."_

"Assassin, something came up!" Naruto shouted below. "Let us fight again another day, and maybe let us have a drink sometime." He then looked to the other Servant. "Caster… _bleh_."

He stick a tongue at her.

Soon after that, Naruto and Rin blinked away from the scene.

º*º

* * *

><p>-Scene Change-<p>

"You let them escape." Caster blamed the one by her side.

"Believe me woman. I'm just as happy about this as you are." Assassin replied her with a taunting tone.

"He said his name but I can't recall it," Caster said as she looked to the other Servant. "Do you know who that Servant was?"

"If you can't remember, than how can I?" Assassin told her with a conceal smirk. "A pity he had to leave, I was enjoying our fight." He shook his head. "No matter, perhaps this one would be just as entertaining." Assassin said as draw attention to the two figures approaching the temple.

One was a little girl with long silver hair and red eyes, and the other was a big hulking figure.

º*º

* * *

><p>-Tohsaka's resident-<p>

Naruto and Rin blink into the scene.

Time momentarily slows down for their eyes to observe their surroundings. What quickly draws the attention was the bleeding body on the floor, on top of a spare sleeping futon.

Two clones were working their best to save him. The boy's body was split open before closing itself. Rin noted as one of boy's arm got reattached by a clone.

The clones parted way as her Servant approaches, he let a pure light engulfed his whole arm and soak it into the injured body.

The clones were not enough, they need something more potent.

The original Naruto is needed here.

Rin recognized the person on the blood stain futon.

It was a red headed boy in his male uniform of her school, a person that was special to the one that's special to her.

She looked to her Servant and ask him the question that instantly pop into her mind.

"Can you save him?"

"We'll see."

º Chapter 1 END º

* * *

><p><strong>–AN (2)**

I was originally intending to go for a more eerie look, but somehow I got this. I hope the fight wasn't too exaggerated. The money scene was a lot funnier in my head, but when I wrote it, it didn't seem as much. A pity, but I can't find it in myself to get rid of it.

º*º

* * *

><p>–Name: Naruto(?)<p>

Master: Rin Tohsaka

Servant class: Jester

Alternate class: Caster, Assassin, Berserker, Saver

Alignment: Chaotic Good

Origin: -?-

Strength: -?-

Endurance: -?-

Agility: -?-

Mana: -?-

Luck: -?-

Noble Phantasm: -?-

–Legend  **[Updated]**

-?- A guy name Naruto, a hero who everyone turned their backs on(?).

–Class Skill **[Updated]**

**Confidential Disclosure: B-**

Grant total removal of information regarding Naruto. This effect is enforced even within digital recordings by a closed-circuit camera in broad daylight. However, evidence of the engagement is not removed from the scene. (At this level, it will make people avoid and forget him unless he was talking to them. The only exception to the effect is those Naruto bonded to.)

**-?- x1**

–Personal Skill **[Updated]**

**Foreign Arts of Chakra(?): A+++**

?- A master amongst Masters. This skill is unavailable if Naruto lost connection to his Noble Phantasm. (At this level, it includes his unorthodox style of martial practice, shape-shifting, elemental manipulation, protection from the elements and many others. All these skills will be considered as magic and are given one rank below their counterparts because _blah_~)

**-?- x4**

–Noble Phantasm **[Updated]**

**Fictional Heritage: By the wishes of the dreamers. **| Rank: -?-

Type: Boundary-Field Noble Phantasm

Range: 1~99 | Maximum number of targets: Varies

?-

**-?- x1**

º*º

* * *

><p><strong>–AN (3)**

'Confidential Disclosure', this is pretty much 'Information Erasure' with a twist but I don't know. What do you all think? Should I'd left it as 'Information Erasure'? Someone thinks that this should be ranked B- instead of A-, and I agree, I was being too generous.


End file.
